The Adventures of Little Sesshomaru and Kagome
by kimakaanna
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring the InuYasha gang--miniature style!


Chapter One: The Meeting

"Sesshomaru! Look what I found." A female voice called out, enthusiastically.

The man named Sesshomaru looked over to his wife. She had salt and pepper toned hair and a few wrinkles due to age. In other words, she was just as beautiful as the day he met her. They were going through the attic, looking for lost treasures when she called to him. Sesshomaru made his way over to her and saw the ancient looking photo album.

"Remember the first time we met?" She asked, pointing to a picture of a little boy and little girl holding hands.

"Hai. It seems so long ago." Sesshomaru said as they sat down together flipping through memories, the first one being the time they met….

In the middle of the park, a tiny boy, the height of a meter stick, gazed longingly at the ground. Not for the fun of it. No. That's where his delicious ice-cream cone currently resided. It was the good ice cream, too. Cookie dough. Those hard, semi-sweetened chocolate chips incased in the dough of glorious cookies and tasty vanilla. To see it on the ground was indeed saddening.

What was worse was the person laughing about it.

"That's not funny, Sess!" A four-year-old InuYasha yelled at his brother, Sesshomaru. He thought just because he was a year older and half a foot taller, he could boss InuYasha around.

Sesshomaru continued to laugh at his brother's expense. The little brat had it coming! He called him a meaner face! No one calls him names and gets away with it. So he smacked InuYasha's ice cream out of his hand.

To add insult to injury, Sesshomaru took a swipe from his own cone just to taunt InuYasha. It worked like a charm. InuYasha's face turned any angry red.

"I'M TELLING MOM!"InuYasha all but screamed. Nearby birds and concerned pedestrians were startled by the shriek.

"So? She's not _my_ mom!" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Tell me, what?" A raven-haired beauty asked. She had dark chocolate eyes and a heart shaped face. She saw what happened between her sons, but she wasn't going to let them know. She wanted to observe how the settled their problems and test their honesty.

"Sessie's being mean to me! He took my ice-cream," InuYasha whined, pointing to the ground.

"Is this true, Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked, turning to Sesshomaru who had his gaze downward.

"Yes, but he started it!" Sesshomaru finished, pointing his little accusatory finger at InuYasha.

"Nuh-uh!" InuYasha said.

"Yeah-huh!" Sesshomaru flung back.

"Nuh-uh!" InuYasha said again.

"Nuh-uh!" Sesshomaru changed, in hopes of slipping InuYasha up.

"Yeah-huh!" It worked.

"Ha! You admit it!" Sesshomaru tilted his chin upward, proud that he out maneuvered his brother.

"Enough." A deep authoritative voice said. Immediately, the two brothers went silent, knowing not to test their father.

"Are we here to fight or play?" The man asked, looking between his sons. InuYasha looked just his wife. The only differences were his golden eyes and silver locks.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru resembled him. From the silver hair and honey eyes, to the structure of his jaw, everything was the same. Now, the attitude? Sesshomaru unfortunately received that _lovely_ gift from his mother. His birth mother.

Things had not worked out in Toga's first marriage with Sesshomaru's mother, but he found eternal love with Izayoi. Sesshomaru sometimes lashed out from the pain of losing his okaasan, but he was getting better.

"To play." They both muttered.

"Then go play. No more arguing." Toga told the two, sternly.

"Yes, sir." They said then went off to play, fences mended, when InuYasha 'accidentally' bumped into Sesshomaru, causing his ice cream to fall to the ground.

Sesshomaru looked back to see their father still watching them. Darn. Hitting InuYasha was now, out of the question. Plus, he did ruin Yasha's ice cream first. He supposed they were even…for now.

"Those two will be the death of me." Toga bemoaned to his lovely wife who laughed in reply. They took a seat on a nearby bench so they could keep an eye on the tykes.

"I think you need to be de-stress-a-tized." Izayoi said, smiling. Toga chuckled.

"What did you have in mind?" He queried, leaning closer to Izayoi, adding a huskier tone to his voice.

"Sending you to a spa, Toga…What in the world were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking of a night of my wife 'on top' taking care of her husband like a good wife should." Toga whispered in her ear, smirking when she shivered.

"I think I might be up to that." She said, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

"Race you to the swings!" InuYasha challenged, only to be disappointed when Sesshomaru sped past him to claim a swing.

Oh great! There was one left. Just for him. Just as InuYasha was about to swing to the heavens, another little boy plopped in the seat of the swing.

"Hey! That's _my_ swing!" InuYasha shouted at the offending kid.

"Not anymore!" The kid said.

"I saw it first!" InuYasha said, on the verge of tears. It wasn't fair! That was _his _swing. Sesshomaru, who saw the commotion, stood from his swing and approached the swing thief.

"That's my brother's swing." Sesshomaru informed, in hopes of getting the kid to leave.

"I don't _I_ was here first." Okay, this kid was starting to upset Sesshomaru. Here he is, looking no older than InuYasha, and giving him lip!

"You will leave this swing before I rip out your intestines and jump rope with it!" Sesshomaru threatened. He didn't exactly know what intestines were, but television is a powerful thing. The statement and an evil glare had the kid scurrying away.

Both happy, the boys hopped back on the swings and partook in the game of who could swing the highest. So far, Sesshomaru was winning. He, of course, rubbed that victory in InuYasha's face. As the swings descended to the ground, for it was time to play the swing game 'Tornado,' Sesshomaru heard the sweetest voice.

"Aww. Mommy, all the swings are taken!" A little girl pouted, looking at her mother.

Sesshomaru looked to the owner of the voice and almost swooned. Standing a few feet from the swing set was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She had long, wavy hair that was held in high pigtails by two pink ribbons.

She wore a soft, pink sundress and sandals. What really snagged his attention though, were her sapphire hued eyes that were currently filled with disappointment. Without a second thought, he hopped off his swing and called to her. She looked to him and waited for him to speak again.

"You can have my swing, if you want." He offered, shyly. His heart did somersaults when she smiled at him. The little beauty raced to the swing and sat down, while he held the chains steady for her.

"Would you like…me to…push you?" He asked cutely. Meanwhile, Toga, Izayoi, and the girl's mother watched from the sidelines, smiling at the exchange, InuYasha still in his own little world. The young girl turned her head to the side so she could see him and nodded.

"Thank you." She told him, blushing a bit at his close proximity. She had never seen a boy who was so cute.

"You're welcome." Sesshomaru replied, also blushing. A few pushes later, Sesshomaru spoke, shattering the adorable moment.

"Kami, you're heavy!" He said huffing. The little girl 'hmped' and stopped the swing. She stood and spun around to face the little meanie!

"Well at least I don't have gray hair!" She hollered.

"It's not _gray_. Learn your colors!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"It is too!" She replied.

Sesshomaru sighed then said, "Look! Do you want to swing or not?"

"Fine." The girl stepped back to the swing then held her hand out.

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"Sesshomaru." He answered. Then a thought popped into his head and without thinking, he said it.

"You're pretty."

Kagome blushed cherry red and said, "You're pretty, too."

"_Boys_ aren't pretty!" Sesshomaru emphasized. Only girls were called that!

"Then you're…han'son!" At least, that's what she thought that girl from TV said. All she knew was that it was a compliment. Sesshomaru smiled, remembering that Izayoi had called Otousan 'han'son' before.

"Do you wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure. I have to ask my mommy, though." With that, Kagome ran to her mom with her request while Sesshomaru went to his parents.

"Izzy-chan, could you get me and Kagome some ice cream? Please?"

Izayoi smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru and Kagome's eyes met, each knowing that the other received the 'okay.' The parents of the two kids and a reluctant InuYasha followed behind, getting acquainted while watching the adorable scene in front of them.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. Do you wanna be mine's?" Kagome inquired.

Sesshomaru nodded his head then blushed when Kagome grabbed his hand. He looked down at the conjoined hands, then back at the smiling face of Kagome. For them, this was a start of a new beginning.

Author's Note:

I have some experience with kids so I thought I'd give this a shot. Meaner face is a term my cousin Mayah came up with. She was frowning at me so I said she had a mean face. Then, she said I had a meaner face! Yeah. I _am_ a kid person. Kids just flock to me, wanting to be my friend for some reason. Lol out loud!


End file.
